Better than revenge
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: Pensamientos de una Hermione de 16 años, al ver a Ron y Lavender juntos... ¡Hasta ella tenia su limite! -Songfic- "Better than revenge"-Taylor Swift


_**Now go stand on the corner and think about what you did**__  
(Ahora ve a pararte en la esquina a pensar en lo que hiciste)  
_

Estúpido Ronald Weasley… pero no te preocupes, algún día sabrás lo que perdiste y te arrepentirás.

Es que… ¿con esa? ¿En cerio? ¡¿Lavender Brown?

_**Our story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and right through the applause  
She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'**_

_La historia comienza cuando hacía calor y era verano  
Y, lo tenía todo, lo tenía a él en donde lo quería  
Ella llegó, logró captar tu atención, y vamos a escuchar los aplausos  
Ella lo tomó más rápido de lo que dices sabotaje_

Todo iba tan bien… Aun recuerdo ese día contigo en la madriguera junto a ese enorme sauce en el bosque cercano a tu casa, ¡casi te digo lo que siento por ti!

Y de repente ¡puf! Te volviste un hermoso odioso creído, ¿sólo porque ese palo rubio te besó? ¡Tenias que ser tan… tan… tan tú!

Claro, no le tomé importancia, ¿Cómo fijarte tú en alguien como ella? Oh pero te subestime... ¡Caíste rendido a sus pies!

Y lo peor... ¡es que ella sabe lo que siento por ti! Es una entrometida por leer mi diario, pero no te preocupes Ronald, esto no se quedará así…

_**I never saw it coming more than I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

_Yo nunca lo vi venir más de lo que se sospecha  
Subestimé quién estaba tratando con  
Ella tenía que saber el dolor que latía en mí como un tambor  
Ella subestimada sólo que ella estaba robando_

Si tan solo supieras la verdad sobre ella… Por lo visto besa bien ¿eh? ¿Y no te has preguntado el porqué?

No es que escuche conversaciones ajenas, pero Dean y Seamus hablan un poco alto…

Ella no es lo que crees Ronald, por lo que se, tiene otros talentos además de la estupidez la adivinación.

Pero ya que, fue tu decisión, pero recuerda todo se paga en esta vida.

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa oh  
But she's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa oh**_

_**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!**_

_Ella no es una santa, y no es quien crees  
Ella es una actriz, whoa  
Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace sobre el colchón, whoa  
Pronto se encontrará robando juguetes de otras personas en un patio  
No va a hacer muchos amigos_

_Debería tener en cuenta,  
Debería tener en cuenta  
Que no hay nada que haga mejor que la venganza_

Si tan solo hubieras escogido a una chica, digamos decente y no tan Lavender, las cosas serían diferentes claro, aceptaría eso, puedes no sentir lo mismo que yo hacia ti.

Pero ella siempre se siente en pasarela muggle, me mira como si yo fuera inferior a ella ¡ay ajá! ¿Ella es mucho mejor que yo?

Ella dice que soy una "matada" solo por sacar buenas notas y ¡me dice loca! Sólo porque me escuchó hablar sola una vez ¿es que acaso no conoce a Luna Lovegood?

_**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks to me like I'm a trend and she's 'so over it'  
A think her ever-present frown is a little troubling and  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things  
But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they don't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

_Vive su vida como si estuviera en una fiesta y en la lista de invitados  
Ella me mira como si yo fuera una moda y como si te controlara  
Creo que su gesto siempre ha sido un poco preocupado  
Y, piensa que soy psicópata  
Porque me gusta rimar su nombre con cosas, pero_

_La sofisticación no es lo que usas, o a quién conoces  
O porque empujas a la gente para llevarlos a donde quieres ir  
Oh, no te enseñaron eso en la escuela secundaria  
Eso es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí  
Pero ninguna cantidad de vestidos de época te da la dignidad._

Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, ¡Oh Ron si no lo hubieras echo! Las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Pero en vez de eso, estoy en la sala común fingiendo leer un libro (a pesar de no haber cambiado ni una vez de página), viéndote a ti y a tu amada novia comerse, aún no se qué brazo pertenece a quien.

¿Y no te das cuenta de las miradas que hay sobre ti? Oh claro, estás muy ocupado como para notar que Dean, Seamus y al menos la mitad de los niños hombres presentes se come con los ojos a tu novia mientras tú lo haces con la boca.

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa oh  
But she's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa oh**_

_**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!**_

_Ella no es una santa, y no es quién crees  
Ella es una actriz, whoa  
Ella es más conocida por las cosas que hace  
sobre el colchón, whoa_

_Pronto se encontrará robando juguetes de otras personas en un patio  
No va a hacer muchos amigos  
Debería tener en cuenta,  
Debería tener en cuenta  
Que no hay nada que haga mejor que la venganza_

Ahora unas para ti querida Lavender

Tal vez tu lo tengas ahora, pero la vida es larga querida, sé que para él no eres más que un juguete, tú lo tienes físicamente ¿pero adivina qué? Yo sé que su corazón y su alma me pertenecen.

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word**_

_Estoy más que otra cosa para que usted pueda poner los ojos en el, querida  
Es posible que lo tienen, pero que no te has enterado?  
Estoy más que otra cosa para que usted pueda poner los ojos en el, querida  
Es posible que lo tienen, pero yo siempre la última palabra_

La verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz…

¿Pero sabes? Una "venganza" sería algo inútil, algo infantil, claro, estaría a tu nivel ¡pero para mí eso jamás!

Dejaré que todo fluya, todo cae por su propio peso, algún día (espero no muy lejano) él se aburrirá de ti, de eso estoy segura.

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa oh  
But she's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa oh**_

_**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!**_

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa oh  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa oh  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!

Sólo esperaré para ver cuánto te dura el gusto de tenerlo ¿enserio crees saber lo que haces? Yo creo que no…

Pero en fin, por ahora es tuyo, pero como dice un dicho muggle, el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

Ríe mientras puedas rubia oxigenada.

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do  
Oh, do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do**_

_¿Y todavía te sientes como si supieras lo que estás haciendo?  
Porque yo no creo que sea sí, oh!  
¿Todavía te sientes como si supieras lo que estás haciendo?  
No creo que sea así, no creo que sea así_

Por cierto Lav, ¿sabes que tienen en común tu y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla? ¡Ambas están vacías del cuello hacia arriba!

_**Steal the applause  
Come on, show me how much better you are  
So much better, yeah?  
**__**So you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better**_

_Escuchemos los aplausos  
Vamos, muéstrame cuan mejor eres  
Date cuenta, haber si mereces alguno de los aplausos  
Porque tú eres mucho mejor_

Te he escuchado por los pasillos, dices ser mejor que yo ¿eh?

Recuerda Lav-Lav esto aún no acaba, ya veremos que tan "mejor" que yo eres…

_**She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'**_

_Ella lo tomó más rápido de lo que dices sabotaje._


End file.
